


Claiming

by germanfanfictioner



Series: Kinktober 2018 [22]
Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan
Genre: Alpha Percy Jackson, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Barebacking, Blow Jobs, Bottom Nico di Angelo, Breeding, Canon Gay Character, Coming Untouched, Creampie, Deepthroating, Dirty Talk, Doggy Style, Gay Sex, Kissing, Love Bites, M/M, Making Out, Omega Nico di Angelo, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Possessive Sex, Riding, Rimming, Rough Sex, Smut, Top Percy Jackson
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-22
Updated: 2020-11-22
Packaged: 2021-03-10 08:20:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,022
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27660080
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/germanfanfictioner/pseuds/germanfanfictioner
Summary: Percy was a self-assured guy and he took pride in the fact that he didn't have the possessiveness and uncontrollable jealousy that some Alphas seemed to display. But when a sleazy Alpha gets too close to this Omega boyfriend even Percy gets overtaken by instinct and gives in to the urge to show everyone that Nico is his.
Relationships: Nico di Angelo/Percy Jackson
Series: Kinktober 2018 [22]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1147469
Comments: 2
Kudos: 254
Collections: Kinktober 2018





	Claiming

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry for any mistakes.  
> Disclaimer: I don't own PJO.
> 
> Attention: This is a fictional work with fictional characters. I do not recommend having bareback sex in real life. STDs are no fun for anyone involved. Stay responsible! Stay safe

Whistling, Percy walked through Camp Half-Blood. The first rays of sunshine of this year fell on Percy's face, warming his skin. Soon enough, the arena came into view and Percy could hear how his boyfriend, Nico, just ended his lecture. After they defeated Gaea, Nico finally settled down at Camp and happily signed up to become a weapon's instructor for new campers. It took a little while after Nico's confession for them to get together: For a while, Nico was dating Will Solace and Percy was still dating Annabeth. But eventually, Percy and Annabeth realized that they loved each other very much, but it was platonic love and not a romantic one. Similarly, Will and Nico were very happy, but in the end, it simply didn't work out between them. That was four years ago and Percy's and Nico's relationship was now stronger than ever. Not long ago, Percy had proposed to Nico, who accepted of course, and they were even talking about moving to New Rome, starting their own family, trying for a baby. 

Walking closer Percy could see Nico, still holding his sword, while he was surrounded by some new arrivals, who were standing around him in a loose half-circle. Percy immediately noticed how one camper was standing particularly close to Nico. It was a blonde alpha, who was uncharacteristically brutish for a son of Apollo. And in that short time since his arrival, he had already gained a reputation for trying to come at every Omega he met. Usually, Percy was a pretty relaxed boyfriend, now fiance, because he trusted Nico and the strength of their relationship with all his heart. But something about that guy made Percy snarl internally. Maybe their recent planning of a family together was the cause, but Percy despised how much the other alpha cozied up to Nico and how hungrily he was staring at him. 

When Nico saw Percy walking towards him, he beamed at him and lifted his hand, causing the other campers to turn around and stare at him. Greeting them cordially, Percy walked up to Nico, wrapping an arm around his shoulder and pressing a kiss against his cheek. Nico grinned, blushing slightly. The other alpha's stare had turned hostile and he asked:

"Who is this then?"

"I'm Percy. Percy Jackson, son of Poseidon. And Nico's fiance. " Percy replied, staring right back.

After a few seconds, the other Alpha huffed and looked away from Percy's piercing gaze. So, Percy turned his attention to the other campers.

"I'm so sorry to steal your fantastic teacher away, but we've got other obligations to attend to. " 

Nico looked confused for a moment before his face cleared up and he said:

"Oh right! Leo and Calypso wanted to show us the new equipment they made! Sorry guys I completely forgot "

Nico smiled apologetically at his pupils, who practically fell over themselves to assure Nico that it was okay. After saying goodbye, Percy pulled Nico away. They walked towards the center of the camp, still pressed together. When they passed the dining pavilion and didn't turn left towards Leo's bunker, Nico asked:

"I thought we were meeting up with Leo and Calypso? "

"We've got something else to do first. " Percy replied, his voice strained.

Nico looked at Percy, recognizing the hungry look on his face, and chuckled.

"Really? Right now? "

"Do you mind? " Percy wanted to do, making Nico laugh again.

"I never do. "

It had taken a while until Nico had adopted the 21st-century mentality about sex, but now he was (almost) completely comfortable with talking extensively about it (and doing it too). Soon, they had reached the Poseidon cabin and after they went inside, Percy locked the door behind him. As soon as the door was locked, Percy pulled Nico towards him and kissed him hungrily. Nico moaned surprised and eagerly returned the kiss. Lips still fused, Percy guided Nico backward until they hit his bed. Percy pushed Nico gently onto the mattress. He pulled his shirt over his head and threw it away, before crawling on top of Nico. As they started to make out again, Nico's hand found their way to Percy's abs. They made out for a bit and Nico really enjoyed the feel of Percy's toned muscles under his hand. His dick hardened in his pants and he could feel himself getting slick. And once Percy caught a whiff of Nico's arousal, his own dick sprung to full hardness almost immediately. In a flurry, they undressed each other until they were completely naked.

Once the last piece of clothing was lying on the floor, Nico flipped them over, so that he was straddling Percy. Grinning mischievously at his fiance, Nico kissed a trail down Percy's body, until he was kneeling on the floor between Percy's spread legs. Licking his lips, Nico grabbed the base of Percy's cock and stroked it experimentally, before he wrapped his lips around the tip. Percy groaned, making Nico grin again. Nco's tongue swirled around the tip of Percy's cock and he hollowed his cheeks. Nico moved his head further down. while he played with Percy's balls. He could taste Percy's tangy pre-cum on his tongue, which only spurred Nico on more. He had taken an immense liking to blowing Percy and could spend hours blowing him. As a result, Nico had become a master at giving blowjobs, knowing exactly how to drive Percy crazy. And Nico milked that as much as he could, both figuratively and literally. Easily, Nico deepthroated Percy, nose pressed into Percy's trimmed bush. Percy's hips spasmed and Percy could feel how his orgasm was already slowly approaching. 

"N-Nico, shit... S-stop, by t-the gods, I'm close!"

Nico withdrew from Percy's cock with an obscene pop and pouted playfully. Meanwhile, Percy tried to calm himself down and pulled Nico up to kiss him again. 

"I want to cum inside you, baby. Finally, make that baby we've been talking about. " Percy explained.

Nico moaned at that and Percy grinned.

"You'd like that huh? Being filled with my cum. Your belly swelling with our kid. "

Nico cursed breathlessly and kissed Percy again. Now, that he had calmed down enough, Percy was the one to flip them over. Nico was the most beautiful person, lying under Percy, with all that olive skin on display, glistening with sweat. His soft black hair was disheveled, his lips swollen from kissing, and his perfect cock rock hard. Percy truly was the luckiest Alpha in the world. He spread Nico's legs and got comfortable between them, resting them on his shoulders. He licked at Nico's hole, lapping up the tiny drops of honey-sweet slick. Percy moaned as Nico's slick was bursting with flavor. Enthusiastically, he licked Nico's hole open. His tongue slid easily into Nico. Percy started to eat Nico out properly, making Nico moaned and writhe on the bed. Once Percy pulled back from Nico's hole, it was shining with spit and was pliant and ready for more. While Percy's finger circled it, his mouth attached to Nico's balls, suckling on them. 

Carefully, Percy pushed a finger into his omega and was met with no resistance. Nico took the offered finger eagerly, so an impatient Percy immediately added a second finger, scissoring them slightly. Percy licked at Nico's stretched rim, thrusting his fingers in and out of him. Nico had closed his eyes and moaned softly, enjoying the feeling of Percy's fingers brushing against his prostate. But eventually, he became impatient as well and said:

"Percy, I'm ready. I want to ride you. "

Percy grinned, pushing his fingers purposely against Nico's sweet spot.

"Someone's eager. Want me to breed you so that everyone can see that you belong to me. Fill you with my cum. Get you pregnant. " Percy commented breathlessly.

"Yes. Yes! I need it. Please, _alpha_. " Nico cried out.

Percy grumbled satisfied and pulled his fingers out. His back resting against the headboard, Percy got settled next to Nico, who eagerly climbed onto his lap. Without hesitation, Nico sank on his Alpha's cock, moaning as it stretched him open. Percy grabbed Nico's hips and helped him rock them back and forth. Nico leaned forward to kiss Percy, his hands buried in Percy's hair. Bouncing on Percy's thick manhood, Nico threw his head back in ecstasy, displaying his long, slender neck to Percy. He lurched forward to kiss and lick at the tender skin and soon he had given Nico a bright red hickey, for all the world to see. While he let Nico ride his cock, Percy worked on another hickey while kneading Nico's ass. Percy admired the marks he had left on Nico and growled:

"You're mine. "

"I'm yours. " Nico moaned in agreement, making Percy growl again.

Percy wrapped his arms around Nico and pushed them forward so that he was on top now. Guiding Nico onto his hands and knees, Percy thrust into Nico and started to pound into him. He grabbed Nico's hips and set up a punishing pace that drew loud moans out of Nico. Percy grabbed a handful of Nico's hair and pulled his head back, forcing him to arch his back. 

"Who do you belong to, omega? Say it! " Percy whispered huskily into Nico's ear. 

"I'm yours. Your omega! I'm yours, alpha! Nico babbled.

"That's right, baby. You're _mine_. And I'm yours. Never forget that. "

Nico tried to push back on Percy's cock as much s Percy thrust into him, but from the continued assault on his prostate and the breathtakingly hot things Percy whispered into his ear, Nico's bones had turned into jelly. So when Percy let go of Nico's hair, his arms gave out under him and his torso fell against the mattress. His ass was still raised, held in place by Percy's grip, which made it possible for Percy to fuck into Nico even more deeply. The cabin was filled by the sounds of their moaning and grunting as well as the slap of Percy's hips and balls against Nico. Because every thrust hit his prostate dead-on, it didn't take long for Nico to come. The pleasure built up inside him until it suddenly broke loose. Nico blacked out for a moment as he came untouched, crying out from pleasure.

Despite having been so close to the edge earlier, Percy needed a little bit longer to come. But when he finally did, it felt like an explosion going off inside him: Spurt after spurt of hot, thick cum shot deep into Nico, and Percy was groaning and moaning as his hips thrust erratically. He pressed himself deeply into Nico, whose walls clenched around him, milking every last drop of semen out of him. Once his orgasm was tapering off, Percy collapsed on top of Nico. They stayed pressed together until they could think somewhat clearly again.

"I wasn't too rough, was I?" Percy murmured worriedly and Nico chuckled.

"No of course not. I actually like this possessive side of yours. It's not because of Kyle, that sleazy alpha from training, right? Because you have to know that you don't need to worry. "

Percy blushed which was an answer enough for Nico, who laughed.

"I just didn't like the way he looked at you. " Percy mumbled bashfully.

Nico turned his head to kiss Percy's cheeks.

"He's a knothead and an idiot. Besides, I love you more than anything. I'm yours. " Nico repeated his earlier words.

"And I'm yours. " Percy echoed before he carefully got up and pulled out of Nico. 

A few drops of come trickled out of Nico, but Percy pushed it back inside with his thumb.

"Beautiful," he murmured, making Nico blush. 

"Get me my plug?" Nico asked shyly.

"You want me to plug you up with my spunk still inside?" Percy asked, dick twitching with interest.

"Yeah. So, everyone knows I'm yours. Besides, I recall promises that were made about filling me up and knocking me up. " Nico replied teasingly.

Percy moaned and grabbed Nico's favorite plug from his bedside table. He carefully worked it into Nico's tender hole, before turning him around and giving him a deep kiss.

"I love you so much, Nico. "

**Author's Note:**

> Today's theme: Creampies
> 
> I hope you liked it. I'd very much appreciate kudos and comments. Constructive criticism is always welcome.


End file.
